


I Mean It

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested by AnonymousSentence Prompts: “I might have had a few shots.”, “Kiss me.”,  and “Those things you said yesterday…Did you mean them?”





	I Mean It

           Tonight, was a celebration.

           Black Squadron had landed a serious blow against the First Order, taking out one of its major weapon’s manufacturing facilities hidden on one of the moons of the outer rim planets. 

          It had been a long time coming, comprising of multiple spy missions, briberies, and more than one close call, but it was done. The facility was blown to kingdom come with absolutely no hope of recovery.

          Everyone gathered in the mess hall pulling out bottles and bottles of beer, vodka, wine, and any other form of alcohol they could find; including a suspicious bottle of something green which seemed to smoke as soon as it was placed in a cool glass.

          You opted to keep away from the more dangerous stuff, and stuck to your beer as you made your way around the party.  The atmosphere was contagious.  Everyone was smiling, and laughing. You couldn’t help but get caught up in it yourself.  You knew perfectly well tomorrow morning it would be back to the grindstone, but for the moment, things were looking up.

          “Y/N!” a voice called.

          You turned to see your friend, Poe Dameron, smiling like an idiot waving you over.

          You could tell, even at a distance, he was defiantly buzzed and well on his way to being drunk off his ass.  The rest of Black Squadron wasn’t in much better shape.  You smiled, shaking your head slightly at his antics.

          Everyone gave a round of “yays” as you came over, before each going back to their drinks. You took a seat beside Poe as he slid you over another beer.

           “Cheers Dameron,” you said raising your glass. “Well done.”

           “High praise,” he said smiling as you clinked your glasses.  You each took a drink, but you couldn’t help but notice how Poe had nearly missed your glass completely a moment before.

           “Quick questions before we get completely plastered,” you said, setting down your drink.  “How bad of shape is your ship in?”

           Poe let out a small groan of frustration, setting down his drink as well.

           “C’mon Y/N, let’s not think about work right now.”

           “That’s all well and good for you.  You can sleep off your hangover. I’m the one who’s going to have to fix it in the morning.”

           “It’s fine,” he assured. “Doesn’t even need a new paint job.  Have some faith in me.”

           “Commander Dameron I will go on record saying I have complete faith in you as a flyer,” you said professionally.  “But you downright abusive to your ship.”

           He gave you a lopsided smile, bringing his glass to his lips.

           “Well, how else can I find the time for us to hang out?”

           “You could always not trash your ship so I have less work to do,” you said simply.

           He took a moment to think over your words, before nodding his head from side to side in reluctant agreement.  

           “You know what? Touché.”

           You let out a small laugh causing him to laugh as well. You were happy to see him like this.  The last few weeks had been hard on him, as the stress of the mission weighed him down.

           You had to partially drag him away from the hanger and his ship a few days before the mission, promising over and over again you would run diagnostics on every single X-Wing before take-off.  Had it been anyone else, you knew he would had ignored them, but after years of working together, he knew you wouldn’t let him down.

           Just then, Snap came up behind Poe, with a huge goofy smile on his face.

           “C’mon guys, Jessika’s got shots lined up.”

           You opted out on shots, deciding instead just to keep yourself at a light buzz rather than going full drunk.  Even if Poe wasn’t lying to you about his ship, you still had repairs to do in the morning. Besides that, it was clear Poe would need someone sober to get him back to his bunk. You didn’t mind that it was you.

           The night went on and slowly, but surely the crowd seemed to disperse as everyone staggered back to their quarters. Eventually it was just you, Poe, and a couple of other communication officers slumped over the bar besides Snap.

           “How you feeling flyboy?” you asked, giving Poe’s shoulder a light nudge.  

           A big lazy smile spread across his face as he looked at you.

           “Flyboy,” he said, only slightly slurring his words. “I like it when you call me flyboy. Most people say it in a mean way, but you make it sound nice.  You’re just really nice.”  

           You tried you best to suppress a smile, but you were failing miserably.

           “How drunk are you right now?”

           His face formed a small pout as he sat a little straighter in his seat.

           “I’m not drunk.”

           You gave him a raised eyebrow making it very clear you weren’t buying it.

            His facade quickly faltered as he took on a slightly guilty look.

           “ **I might have had a few shots** ,” he admitted lamely.

           You let out a small laugh, shaking your head as you slung his arm around your shoulders and guided him away from the bar.

           “Alright Commander, time to get to bed.”

           “But I’m not tired,” he protested, stumbling beside you.

           You wrapped your arm around his waist to keep him steady as you started to walk.  

           “Trust me, you will be soon.”

           “You’re bossy.”

           “I know.”

           “It’s kind of sexy.”

           You felt a hot flash go straight to your cheeks. Luckily at the angle you were holding him, Poe didn’t notice.

           “Whatever you say Dameron,” you mumbled.

           The cool night air seemed to help Poe sober up a bit as you made you way across the base, making it a little easier on you. To your surprise, even as his steps became less wobbly, he never moved his arm from around your shoulders.

           You got him to his door, but quickly realized you needed his key card.  He wasn’t making any moves to get it though.  He only leaned slightly more against you, his faced buried in your hair.

           You tried to ignore just how fast your heart was beating as you reached around him to dig through his pockets.

           “That tickles,” he mumbled.

           “Sorry,” you said, switching to the other side.

           He nuzzled his nose further into your hair, sighing in contentment.

           “You smell nice.”

           The blush was back in full force and your hands started to shake with nerves.  Luckily, you found his key card before any further embarrassment and pulled him inside.

           You helped him to his bed, sitting him down right on the edge. You pulled off his jacket, helping him get his arms out of the sleeves.

           “You’re amazing,” he said, looking at you in complete awe.

           You tried to ignore him as you knelt down and started pulling off his boots.

           “I thought I was bossy,” you countered.

           “That too,” he said, smiling. “And sexy.  Don’t forget sexy.”

           You didn’t have anything smart to say as you jumped quickly to your feet.  You stepped into the refresher and quickly found a glass and a bottle of headache pills.

           You came back out and placed the pills on Poe’s bedside table and handed him a full glass of water.

           “Drink this.”

           Poe took it and downed the whole thing in one go without a second thought and handed it back to you.  You placed it beside the bottle of pills before turning back to him.  

           “Will you be okay?”

           He didn’t say anything right away.  He looked up at you, the gears of his mind turning a little slower than normal behind his eyes.  Suddenly, a grin spread across his face.  Before you could react, he grabbed your waist and pulled you down onto the bed beside him.

           “Poe!”

           He just laughed, tightening his hold around just enough so you couldn’t slip away.

           “Stay a bit?” he asked.

           You turned over on your side looking him right in the face.

           “You need to get some sleep,” you said sternly.

           He gave a small shrug.

           “Just until I fall asleep then.”

           You didn’t want to admit just how temping the offer really was.  You liked the feeling of his warm hands gripping your waist.  You liked being so close you could make out the dark rim of black around his eyes.  You only wished it was under different circumstances.

           In an attempted to save face, you let out an exasperated sigh.

           “Fine,” you said, rolling your eyes.

           A triumphant smile spread across his face that was the perfect balance between obnoxious and endearing.

           “You’re pretty crafty Dameron,” you said, letting out a small laugh. “I’ll give you that.”

           “And you’re pretty…pretty,” he said, his smile shifting into a look you could only describe as wistful.  

           You felt the words drive straight into your heart, making your stomach turn in a not completely unpleasant way.

           “You must be drunker than I thought,” you joked, pushing away the feeling.

           To your surprise, he didn’t smile or laugh or anything else.  Instead he gave a small frown, scanning your face carefully.

           “Why don’t you ever believe me?”

           Your brows furrowed in confusion.

           “What do you mean?”

           “When I tell you you’re amazing or pretty or well anything really,” he said. “You always think I’m joking.”

           You considered lying to him, but there was something so honest and vulnerable in his eyes that you couldn’t shake.  You supposed it didn’t really matter.  He probably wasn’t going to remember any of it in the morning.

           “I don’t know,” you said softly. “I guess it’s because I can’t imagine someone like you ever liking someone like me. At least in the same way I do.”  

           Poe’s frown only grew as he held your gaze.  

           “Well you should,” he said seriously, “cause I mean it.  Every word.”

           You felt your heart beat pick up speed in your chest.  For a brief moment, you believed him, but it faded quickly as the alcohol on his breath reminded you of his intoxicated state. You looked away from him, trying to hide the disappointment on your face.

           “Poe…”

           “I really want to kiss you,” he cut off.

           You stared at him, eyes wide in shock.

           He didn’t look put off by it, instead glancing between your eyes and your lips and back again.

 “Do you want me to kiss you?” he asked.

This man was going to be the death of you.  Even when drunk he still managed to ask permission.  

           “More than you know,” you said with a sigh.

           A small smile spread across his face as he pulled you closer to him and leaned in for the kiss.

           Despite everything in your heart telling you to let him, you placed a hand on his chest keeping him from following through.

           “Not right now,” you said quietly.

           He was so close now, you could feel his nose lightly brush against yours, but he didn’t pull away.  His eyes remained closed and his hold on you only tightened as if struggling to keep some kind of restraint.  

           “Then when?” he asked.

           You felt your heart ache at his words, put you pushed it down, giving him a sad smile.

           “Tell you what,” you said. “If you remember any of this in the morning, then you can kiss me.”

           He opened his eyes, looking at you with new hope.

           “First thing?” he asked.

           You gave a small nod.

           “Mmhm.”

           “Promise?”

           “Yeah, promise.”

           He seemed to consider your words carefully before nodding in agreement.

           “Okay, but you also got to promise you’ll remember too.”

           You weren’t sure if you whether to laugh or cry at his words.  You wouldn’t be able to forget this night no matter how hard you tried.

           “I promise,” you said.

           He finally pulled away enough for you to get a full view of his face as a smile returned to his lips.

           “Good,” he said, just as a yawn escaped him. “I’m getting sleepy.”

           “Then you should sleep.”

           He shook your head in a definite no while simultaneously nuzzling his head further into his pillow.

           “But then you’ll leave.”

           You wished he hadn’t said that.  Every wall you had been trying to build came crashing down. Despite you better judgement, you reached out your hand and gently caressed his cheek.

           “I’m right here Poe,” you whispered softly. “Just close your eyes.”

           He placed his hand on top of your squeezing it lightly as he looked at you with tired eyes.  With a slow nod, he did as he was told and in a matter of minutes his breath became slow and steady as sleep over took him.

           You didn’t move from the bed right away, taking a moment of indulgence to admire him.  He hadn’t meant it of course, any of it. He wouldn’t remember a thing come morning and life would go on as it once was.  

           Your heart ached at the thought, but it was for the best.  With reluctance, you pulled away from him and slipped off the bed.  You took the empty glass and filled it once again with water, placing it back on the bed side table just before pulling two pills out of the bottle and placing it next it.

           Poe laid still the entire time, his arm reaching out to where you once were.

           You walked out the door, not having it in you to look back.

* * *

           Poe woke up slowly, and with a pounding headache. He let out a groan of frustration, not even bothering to open his eyes and he willed his body to let him sleep.  Unfortunately for him, the steady ache on his skull was making that option impossible.  There was no fighting it. Despite his body telling him otherwise, he slowly opened his eyes.

           To his surprise, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.  It was by no means pleasant, but he had worse hangovers.

           He rolled over in bed, rubbing his hand over his face as he tried to get a bearing on the situation.  

           He couldn’t remember anything from the night before.  The last thing he remembered was he and Snap getting into some sort of drinking contest at some point in the evening and you standing close by with a bemused expression on your face.  

           He smiled slightly at the memory.  He had a feeling he was in for a huge “I told you so” speech once he got out of bed. He didn’t mind so much.  He wouldn’t admit it, but you were cute when you got bossy.

           He rolled his head to the side, noticing a glass of water and two headache pills waiting for him on his bedside table.

           He frowned slightly in confusion.  There was no way he did that.  Judging from his headache, he doubted he was capable of anything besides falling straight into bed.

           It was then he noticed he wasn’t wearing any shoes and his jacket was draped across his desk chair.  He must had gotten help getting back, and if he was remembering the night correctly, it was probably you.

           He let out a small sigh.  He owed you big time.  He had heard enough stories about him getting drunk to know he could be a bit of a handful.  

           He felt his stomach tighten involuntarily as if from embarrassment for something he couldn’t quite remember.  His brow furrowed as he tried to think about what exactly happened.

           He looked over to the other side of the bed, noting something else strange.  He was sleeping on the edge.  There wasn’t much room for more than one person and he normally slept right in the middle of the mattress.

           He rolled over back on his stomach and reached his arm out to the empty space.  A familiar sent filled his nose.  His heart began to race as all the memories of the night before came flooding back to him.

           He sat bolt upright in bed, ignoring the sharp pain in his skull as he did so.

           He knew what he had to do. 

* * *

           You sat on the wing of one of the X-Wings, looking over your data pad as it ran diagnostics on the ship.  

           Much to your joy, none of the ships had sustained that much damage.  Some scratches here and there and a few lose wires, but nothing that would take too much of your time.  And considering almost every other mechanic on base was sporting a hangover, that was probably for the best.

           “Looks like we’re all good here,” you yelled down to one of the droid helping you.  “Ready for the next one?”

           The droid gave you a few beeps of confirmation as you slid down the ladder to the ground.

           “Y/N!” a voice called, earning multiple groans of pain from some of your fellow mechanics.

           You turned, surprised to see Poe up and about. And, you thought it was more than a little unfair that despite him clearly having a hangover, he still looked good.

           “Hey Poe,” you said with a smile. “Still alive?”

           “More or less,” he shrugged, before giving you nervous look. “Can we talk for a sec, somewhere quiet?”

           A spike of panic shot through your chest causing your heart to start racing, but you were able to keep the look off your face.

           “Yeah sure.”

           He followed you to one of the side offices away from the hangers and the sound of clashing metal.

          You stood straight, careful to keep a discreet distance between the two of you. He was probably just going to ask you what happened last night.  All you had to do was tell him a couple of half-truths and you could go about your day.  It would be easy enough.    

           “So, what did you want to talk about?” you asked lightly.

           “I remember last night,” Poe said simply. “All of it.”

           You couldn’t keep the panic off your face this time as your eyes went wide and your whole body froze.

           Poe looked at you uncertainly, before taking a breath and a small step toward you.

          “Look, Y/N…”

           “It’s fine,” you cut off.

           He stopped in his tracks as confusion took over his features.

           “What?”

           You took a deep breath, pushing down the heart ache and put on an easy smile.

           “It’s fine,” you repeated. “You don’t have to explain.  It was the alcohol talking.  I know you didn’t mean it.”

           “But I did mean it,” Poe said softly.

           You stared at him, once again at a complete loss for words.  He wasn’t drunk now.  All the normal playfulness gone from his voice.  He was speaking to you as honestly as you ever heard in your life.

          “Y/N, I meant every word I said to you,” he continued. “You are the most brilliant, funny, beautiful, amazing person I’ve ever met. And I’m sorry that I didn’t make that clear from the moment I met you. I guess, I always said those things the way I said them because if you didn’t feel the same way I could play it off as a joke and it wouldn’t hurt as much. But, I need you to believe me now. I don’t know what I’ve got to do to make you believe me, but I’ll do it.”

          You felt the pressure of tears start to build behind your eyes, but you didn’t let them fall.  He was telling you the truth.  You felt it in every word he spoke to you.  

           “I believe you,” you said, as you felt your heart bursting at the seams.  

           A look of pure relief took over his face.

           “Well then,” he said, stepping towards you. “I guess, the only question I have is, **those things you said yesterday…did you mean them?”**

He looked a little nervous as he asked, causing your throat to tighten with emotion.

           “Every word,” you said softly.

           His eyes lit up in pure joy as he gazed down at you, the space between you practically nonexistent.

           “Including your promise?” he asked. “About me, being able to kiss you?”

           You felt a teasing l smile spread across your lips as you tilted your head up slightly to meet his gaze.

           “Yes.”

           His eyes flickered between your lips and your eyes before settling back on your lips, giving you a playful look.  

           “So, can I?  I brushed my teeth and everything.”

           You let out a small laugh shaking your head.

           “Just **kiss me,** you idiot.”

           He did and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
